


Alpha and Omega

by DreamOfDestiny (orphan_account)



Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are complete opposites, but when a series of life-changing events brings them closer it's only a matter of time before the truth comes pouring out.





	1. The Tale's Beginning

The alarm clock blared on, emitting a groan from the sleeping student, who smacked it with one hand. Chloe Decker, an average sixteen-year-old in high school, sighed as she changed into the academy's uniform. Unlike most teenagers her age she was studious and hard-headed, refusing to let herself get lost in the world of having love or silly fantasies. She grabbed her bag, snatching a granola bar from the kitchen counter, before heading out to wait for the bus.

"Chloe!" A voice rang out, which belonged to one of her neighbors, a blonde by the name of Linda.

"Good morning," Chloe answered, turning her attention to the incoming vehicle.

"How was your weekend?" Linda asked, attempting to start small talk.

"It was good." Chloe replied in a blunt tone as she mounted the bus. She didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride. Upon reaching the school she caught sight of an older student, a senior with dark hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, flirting with one of the cheerleaders. Chloe rolled her eyes, recognizing him as the foreign exchange boy, who had shown up several months into the school year, already knowing he was one of the troublemakers who made out with just about anybody. He noticed her staring, flashing Chloe one of his signature grins. Ignoring him she kept walking, entering the building in search of her class.

It was several hours later before Chloe had lunch, rudely interrupted by the senior from before. "Can I help you?" She sighed in frustration.

 "See something you like?" The senior grinned.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, come on, I saw you staring, love," he answered in a thick British accent. Wonderful, a cocky exchange student, that's just what she needed.

"I have to get going." Chloe hissed, trying to get further ahead.

"What are you two doing wandering the hallways?" One of the hall monitors asked, glaring at the pair with gray eyes.

"We were just..." Chloe tried to explain, but the older woman was having none of it.

"Main office... both of you, now." The monitor growled.

"You can't be bloody serious!" The senior exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm not in the mood to argue, Mr. Morningstar. Go to the office," the elderly woman barked.

Morningstar, if that was even his real name, glared back and stalked ahead like an angry feline with Chloe following behind him.

"Unbelievable..." Chloe muttered angrily.

"Ah, to what can I help you both?" The principal asked.

"I caught these two in the hallways without so much as a pass," the hall monitor explained.

"Is that so? Leave us, Gloria, I'll handle this. Now, tell me... what were you doing exactly?"

Chloe growled, "Just heading to... what are you doing?" She stared, noticing as the principal suddenly started to laugh.

"She didn't bring you here because you were wandering. This is about something far greater." Chloe shared a look with Morningstar, who looked just as confused as she did.

"I.. I beg your pardon?"

The principal chuckled again, leaning closer to the pair, causing the female to tense up.

"There's no need for that. I highly advice you to stay here unless you wish to pay the price," he spoke, his tone lowering to a threatening voice.

"What? This is insane! What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Morningstar bristled, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Control that temper of yours. Let's get straight to business, hmmm?" 'Damn it... what is he going to do to us? Maybe I can...' Chloe's thoughts were instantly cut off as the door swung open, eying the tall brown-haired man in front of her, catching sight of a glinted object that highly resembled a blade.

"I see you found them. Hand them over to me," the person purred.

"Who are you? Let us go." Chloe demanded.

"How cute. She does have that streak, doesn't she? You're not going anywhere." The man smirked, moving closer to the students. Morningstar stepped in front of Chloe, who shouted in protest, but he didn't seem to care.

"Oh, isn't this lovely. We have ourselves a fighter. Do as I say or I make everything a whole lot worse," the older man snarled.

"What are you..." Before the sentence was finished Morningstar attacked, delivering a swift punch to the person in front of him.

"Run!" He hissed at Chloe and pulled her along, only stopping once he felt that the man was far behind.

"Wait, what is going..." Chloe trailed off.

"You're welcome." The senior grinned at her.

 "Wh... I had it under control. If it hadn't been for your interference..."

"Did you really think you had a chance of escaping?" Their sudden pursuer asked, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

 "What do you want with us?" Chloe snarled.

"Everything! You don't understand yet, but you will." The man lunged forward, grabbing the female student, pulling her closer.

"I know you understand nothing, but both of you are important." He spoke.

"Let her go... now..." Lucifer hissed, moving closer to the kidnapper.  The man only seemed to howl with laughter, knocking the junior out cold, before turning his attention to Morningstar.

"I don't wish to do this and yet you are leaving no choice. Come willingly or else." 

The man attacked with his blade, only missing as Morningstar swiftly dodged to one side. It was like a dance as they dodged and attempted to gain the upperhand, earning a few punches here and there.

"Don't test me, boy. There's no need to..." The man yelped in alarm, receiving a kick by the growling senior in front of him. Morningstar glared, suddenly kocked down to the ground by a leg. He moved to stand, but the man held him down, pinning both arms to the side. The student spit out a flurry of insults, struggling against the man's hold, his expression darkening. He was out in seconds, falling into depths of unconsciousness by the blow to his head. Everything hurt when he awoke, coughing harshly, soon turning his attention to the girl beside him.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked.

"Not sure, but we could take the time and have a little fun," Morningstar all but purred.

"Are you kidding me? We're locked in a cage. A cage!" She exclaimed.

 "I do believe we were never properly introduced.

 Chloe sighed, "It's Chloe Decker. Yours?"

"Lucifer... Morningstar." Chloe stared at him in disbelief and shock.

"There's no way that's your real name."

Lucifer grinned at her, "God-given, I'm afraid." He focused his attention on the cage, looking displeased.

"How are we going to get out? What does he want with us?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer are forced to work together in order to escape, but is everything entirely as it seems?

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't talked to me in the hallways I wouldn't be in this mess!" Chloe hissed, her temper rising from the fact she was locked in a cage with the most infuriating guy she had ever met. She was pacing back and forth, trying to find out the best plan of escape. How much had time since she had been taken against her will? She stopped, hearing a door suddenly creak open, eyes narrowing sharply.

"If you're trying to escape I wouldn't bother... Omega..." The person in front of her growled, holding a tray of stale-looking food in his hand. 'Omega? What the heck is an Omega?' Chloe thought, refusing to move from her position.

"Here, take it. I'll be back later with your dinner and that's all you're getting," the boy snarled. He couldn't be any older than eighteen at best, his cold amber-like eyes glaring at Chloe.

"Might as well eat it." The junior sighed and took the food.

"That's... is that even clean?" Morningstar hissed, staring at the food in distaste.

"This is what we're getting so you should be thankful they're not starving us," Chloe barked.

"Lost my appetite." The senior muttered.

"Wait a minute... can't believe I'm saying this. We should... I guess, work together to get out of here," Chloe scowled.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea. Where should we begin?" Morningstar grinned, suddenly brightening in spirit.

"Well, the best thing would be to-"

"I hope you're getting situated here. It would be a shame if you weren't." The familiar voice of their captor spoke. He smiled at the pair, earning a leveled glare from Chloe.

"Why did you kidnap us?" She demanded.

"All in due time, my dear Omega," the man purred.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, right, my apologies. You can call me Leo." Her captor answered.

"What do you want with us?"

Leo chuckled in amusement at the question, simply beaming in delight. "I told you, dearest, it will reveal itself soon," He told her. The man entered her cage, moving closer to the startled female, but was immediately stopped by Morningstar, who stepped in front of Chloe with an intense look in his dark eyes.

"How adorable. The Alpha's finally protecting his pet, hmmm?" Leo grinned. Morningstar bristled, standing his ground, and to his luck Leo backed off.

"Enjoy your time here. It's not like you're leaving anytime soon." The man spoke, walking off.

"Omega? What is he talking about?" Chloe voiced.

"How should I know? I was kidnapped too!" Morningstar, no... Lucifer, shouted.

"Never mind, but we have to get out of here. We have to." The female sighed, resuming her frustrated pacing.

"I don't suppose you know how to pick locks," she angrily stated.

"So you're the prize the lion kept talking about." Another person, this time a female with a piercing shade of bluish-green eyes, purred.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"A friend. I didn't think he was being serious about having an Omega or an Alpha. Guess he wasn't lying," the mysterious female smirked.

"What the bloody hell is an Omega?" Lucifer questioned, stalking like a cat towards the front of the cage.

"You... You don't know?" The woman laughed, her eyes shining with mirth.

"You have to let us go. We don't know anything, just open the cage," Chloe tried to reason.

"What? And get caught rescuing you two? Are you insane?"

"No, wait!" Chloe yelled, but the other female was gone before she could say anything else.

"How the heck am I getting home?" 

In a far-off location a woman snarled, moving with such grace across the pavement.

"How could you have let this happen? You let both an Omega and an Alpha get captured!" She snarled.

"What do you expect us to do?" The man before her questioned.

"Find them. We cannot afford to lose them," the woman hissed.

"And where do you expect us to look? They were taken from a school and have now fallen off the radar. Explain to me how we're meant to search for two missing teenagers from a place like California."

"Search everywhere. I don't care where." There was a sigh and then an answer.

"Fine, fine... we'll search for the missing Omega," the man replied.

"Along with the Alpha. Go. We don't have time to waste." 

"Get up. You're being summoned," the boy from before spoke, rudely awakening Chloe, who after being unable to find an escape route had fallen asleep. She sighed and followed after the kid.

"If she's going then you take me with you." Lucifer's voice rang out, swiftly moving beside the female student.

"I was told to bring her and her alone." The older male growled. Without warning Lucifer lunged forward, pinning the boy against the bars of the cage, his expression darkening.

"What are you doing? We have the chance to escape. Let go of him!" Chloe exclaimed, grabbing Morningstar by the arm. Within a few seconds Lucifer's grip on the kid slackened and turned to Chloe, who sighed and motioned towards a set of stairs.

"Let's go. Leave- No!" Chloe cried, seeing the form of Leo and another bulkier man at his side.

"Leaving so soon?" Leo growled deeply. Seeing her chance Chloe attacked, delivering a punch at Leo, who easily moved away from her. The other male attacked, pulling the female's arm behind her back, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Chloe!" Lucifer snarled, taking a dangerous step forward.

"Don't bother, Alpha. Do anything and he can just as easily kill her," Leo smirked. Lucifer moved back, eyes never straying from the man who held Chloe, suddenly leaping forward at his captor.

"You..." Leo kicked the senior, who gritted his teeth and swung a punch at the older man. Leo rolled away from him, ordering his servant to kill Chloe. Before the bulkier man had a chance to do anything Lucifer kicked at him, catching Chloe in his arms. Pulling her up he bolted, dragging the student along.

"What about-" She started.

"We don't have enough time! Go!" The senior barked.

"Lucifer, we have no idea where we are." Her words caused him to slow down, but the annoyed look in his eyes never faltered. 

The place they were in was a forest, but it didn't seem familiar. Tall looming trees surrounded them and unfamiliar terrain filled the path. A harsh wind howled yet despite it Chloe and Lucifer continued forward, searching for their way out of here.

"What is this place?" Chloe asked even though neither of them knew the answer. She glanced at her companion, who seemed a complete opposite of the cocky playboy senior she knew, but then again that was understandable given that he had been taken against his will.

"Hey, look, there's a path," she suddenly spoke. Seeing it as the best option she followed it and Lucifer kept close to her, glancing back every so often in case they were being watched.

"Well, what do you know! An Omega, lost in this such place!" A voice laughed. Chloe barely had time to react as a figure moved in front of her, blocking the path. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and her traveling companion encounter a new threat while our mysterious guests attempt to locate the Omega and the Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who is following and enjoying my story, those who continue to support it. Things will clear itself as the story progresses and once again I thank those who are supporting this work.

Lucifer Morningstar had experienced many things since he was a child, but being kidnapped was one thing all too different. Within a few hours he'd been locked into a cage with only Chloe Decker as company and then out of sheer luck the duo managed to escape, only to end up stranded in the middle of a forest neither of them recognize. The figure blocking their path simply showed rows of teeth, eyes shining a bright purple.

"Oh, bloody hell. What do you want now?" Lucifer groaned.

"I want you and that Omega friend of yours, Alpha," the figure, who was mostly definitely female, purred.

"Can we, uh, know your name?" Chloe asked, earning an annoyed look from the senior.

"Oh, of course, my sweet Omega. I am Sasha," the mysterious female cooed.

"Right... and we should be on our way," Lucifer forced a smile, taking a single step forward.

"You've only just gotten here. At least enjoy the forest. Don't you... agree?" Sasha laughed, her eyes now beginning to form swirls, staring directly at Lucifer.

"What are you doing to him?" Chloe yelped, seeing her unfortunate companion's aggressive stance drop.

"Lucifer! Damn it, snap out of it! She's trying to kill you," she hissed.

"He won't hear you, darling. Come..." Sasha crooned, slowly backing away as Lucifer in his trance only followed her.

"Lucifer!" Chloe yelled, grasping him by the wrist.

"What-" Sasha looked away, breaking the hold she had on the senior.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He asked.

"Sasha tried to-" Chloe trailed off suddenly, seeing the strange female suddenly bolt.

"Oh, fantastic."

"Find them! Those two are extremely important!" Leo barked angrily.

"Sir, if you would just- do you really think it's wise to target both an Alpha and an Omega? What if  _they_ find out?" His servant countered.

"I don't care! I want them under any circumstance!" Leo snarled. Sighing the other man nodded, leaving the lion's quarters. Once he felt that the place was secure the man whipped out his cell phone, dialing a set of random numbers.

"I know where they are," he voiced, dropping to a whisper. There was a brief silence before he hung up and shoved the electronic device back where it was kept hidden. With little time to waste he went out in search of the missing pair, hoping to reach them before someone else did.

They had been walking for what felt like hours since Sasha had bolted from absolutely nothing.

"We have to find food," Chloe broke the awkward silence. 

"Well, it's about time." Lucifer's sarcasm rang out, keeping close to the junior.

"Fine. Do you have any brilliant suggestions?" The blonde asked in a clear mocking tone. Receiving no answer she smirked and continued walking, ignoring the sensation of her stomach growling.

"This is not how I expected my day to go. We need to find a way out of here," she voiced.

"Well, there are plenty of ways to pass the time," Lucifer grinned at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes and snapped, "I wouldn't sleep with you... no thanks." She smiled, seeing the brief surprised look on her companion's face.  

"We should just get out of here." She said. Upon reaching a clearing she stopped, frowning suddenly at the clear lack of food and the fact that both her and Lucifer were hopelessly lost.

"Great. Now how are we getting out of here?" Chloe sighed in frustration. She turned to face Lucifer, who simply smiled at her with an annoying look, and kept walking.

"What is this place?" She questioned. Lucifer didn't answer, his chocolate eyes narrowing suddenly, staring ahead at something neither of them could see.

 "Lucifer? Hey! What's going-" Chloe hissed.

"Run... now..." Her companion growled, his teeth bared.

"Wh-" Before she could reply, there was a snapping of twigs against the forest floor, causing the pair to fall deadly silent.

"Luci... fer... what is... going... on?" Chloe muttered angrily.

"Go. Now." Lucifer ordered, his voice hardening. His eyes never strayed from where he was looking, bristling and waiting, taking a dangerous step forward.

"Is something there? Come on, talk to me," Chloe spoke. When she glanced back, Lucifer had already stalked off in the distance, emitting a frustrated groan from the junior.

"Lucifer, you- Unbelievable..." The female snarled, starting to follow after the rumored 'Alpha', only freezing as she heard a faint rustling of leaves. She tensed, her instincts screaming at her to fight if need be, yelping in alarm at the sight of a figure in front of her.

"What? You think I'm going to hurt you?" The older person, who was clearly a female, grinned, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Who are you?" Chloe demanded.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you, but your Alpha is going to get himself killed. You need me," the unidentified female purred. She had dark skin and dark-colored eyes that held a vicious glint like a mountain lion stalking its prey, wearing an outfit similiar to what could be an assasin.

"Who. Are. You?" 

"Oh, look, the Alpha wants to come and play. Isn't this cute?" A gruff voice spoke. Lucifer inclined his head slightly, taking by immediate surprise when he noticed the wolfish features that the man possessed. He had strikingly cold eyes and light hair, sporting a burgundy suit, tie and all.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Lucifer snarled. Bloody hell with these people calling him this nonsense.

"You really don't know? Fine, doesn't matter... you're coming with me," the wolf-like man grinned. Lucifer's aggressive stance never faltered, swiftly moving to one side. He dodged and attacked at the grace of a serpent, striking at his attacker with a well deserved punch.

"Mmm, seems you can fight, huh? Now, don't make this any harder than it has-" The man screeched as Lucifer lunged forward, eyes flashing.

"Damn mutt!" The older male growled, throwing hit after hit at the so-called Alpha, tumbling on the dirt. Lucifer howled out in pain as a sharp kick was aimed at his stomach, wheezing as another attack was thrown about. He was feeling weaker than usual, suddenly pulled up by the collar of his shirt, struggling with all his might.

"This is who I am meant to take? Pathetic," the wolfish-man laughed harshly, slamming the senior against the ground. Before anything could happen a darkened blur tackled the man away from Morningstar, who winced as he coughed out blood, repeatedely striking at the older person.

"Lucifer, hey... are you alright?" Chloe's voice was the only thing keeping him awake. Her newfound companion, the dark-eyed female, pulled out a strange-looking dagger and struck at the man, who let out a scream and pulled away from her. Unable to properly defend himself the man bolted, leaving the female there. She smiled at her victory before making her way over to Lucifer, whose vision was swimming while attempting to stay conscious. Wheezing he spit out more blood, locking his brown eyes on his rescuer's, letting his mouth split into a wide grin.

"Well, it's about bloody time... Mazikeen..." He managed to say. Within seconds he felt everything go dark, ignoring the sound of Chloe yelling his name. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, the next installment to Alpha and Omega. It appears that Lucifer knows the mysterious female who saved his life, but not everything is as it appears. What will happen next in the adventures of our favorite Alpha and his traveling Omega? And why is everyone so intent on hunting them down? Find out next time, my lovely readers~


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucifer?" A voice called out.

"Mm?" He groaned, wincing sharply as he felt an uncomfortable sensation shooting up his side. Lucifer moved to stand, but was immediately held down by someone pressing their hand against him. He snarled, beginning to struggle, only stopped by a familiar voice.

"Lucifer! What the hell were you thinking?!" Chloe shouted angrily. She glared at him with those blue eyes, arms crossed in frustration.

"Bloody hell... that hurts..." Lucifer hissed, clutching his abdomen where he'd been kicked.

"You fought a man twice your size. What exactly did you think would happen?" Chloe snapped.

"Well, what do you think would've happened if I hadn't?" The senior flashed her a wolfish grin, eyes shining.

"Mazikeen!" He suddenly turned to the dark-eyed female who had entered the infirmary.

"You... You know her?" Chloe gaped, surprised by the turn of events.

"Of course we do! This is Maze, we're living together," Lucifer answered like it was the only possible explanation.

"Okay, that's great and everything, but none of this is making any sense." Chloe glared, staring at Mazikeen, or Maze as Lucifer called her, with a suspicious look.

"Yes, Maze, I think I would also like to know what's going on," Lucifer cut in. Maze smiled like a feral cat, turning to the pair, to tell the tale.

"Simple, you're an Alpha... she's the Omega..." The response was a blank stare from both newcomers, causing the demon-like female to laugh.

"Alright, alright... I'll-" She was stopped by the appearance of a man with pitch-black eyes and combed brown hair, an impatient look settling on his face.

"I need the Alpha, Mazikeen... now..." He spoke.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Lucifer immediately rose despite the screaming pain.

"I am Donovan, Alpha. You will address me properly. Let's go," the man answered coldly. The devil's namesake bristled, his hand clenched at his side, glaring at the individual.

"Move it, Alpha. I will not ask again." Donovan hissed. Lucifer shot him a leveled look before relucantly following.

Once Donovan was out of sight, Chloe turned to Maze, who was staring at Lucifer as he left, and started demanding answers.

 "You're what's called the Caniae," Maze began to explain, but there was a hardened edge to her voice that Chloe didn't like.

"See, there are various ranks; the main ones are Alpha, Omega, and Beta. Alphas, like Lucifer, are the leaders... the best of the best. They're fierce and stronger than anyone. Omegas such as yourselves aren't anything special and a Beta is the second-in-command, they carry out orders without question." Maze finished, smirking at Chloe, who simply started chuckling.

"Okay... say this is all true. Why were we kidnapped?" The blonde female asked.

"Why? Figure it out yourself." Mazikeen replied before stalking away. Chloe growled in frustration, fuming silently. None of this was making sense, not what the supposed assassin was saying and certainly not this nonsense of Lucifer being an Alpha or her called this Omega. Her thoughts landed on her traveling companion who had been called out for one reason she couldn't understand, but she did know they had to get out of here. With her mind set Chloe twisted the door knob, only to find it locked from the inside, causing her to rage. This hadn't been a rescue of any kind, this is was just another way to manipulate her into doing what these people wanted. 

"Take a seat. There's much to discuss," Donovan gestured to a chair in the middle of a room. Lucifer remained standing, taking to walking back and forth like a caged animal.

"Fine then, Alpha. Surely by now you must be curious as to what you are." The older man sighed.

"I'm not a what, Donny," answered Lucifer with a disinterested expression.

"You are making this harder than it needs to be. You're an Alpha, the fiercest of your kind." Donovan went on, ignoring the insulting nickname.

"My kind?" Lucifer growled, his eyes darkening, turning to the man with a livid look.

"A Caniae, the Marked... we're related to the wolves," Donovan responded. His reply was a harsh bark of laughter from the student, who did not seem amused by the answer.

"Do you really think I am going to believe a single word you are saying? Let us go," the supposed Alpha snarled, advancing on Donovan, who stared at him with a sudden angered face.

"Restrain him." The man ordered to a pair of men in dark clothing. One of them who had wild blonde hair moved to pull Lucifer back, but was greeted with a punch across the face. Snarling again the senior side-stepped to one side, dodging the other male.

"I need you to remain calm while I explain this. This is no joke." Donovan replied in a deadpan voice. Lucifer attacked again in defiance, attempting to pull away from one of the guards who had managed to pin his arms back. He kicked back, growling and spitting threats, but the hold on him didn't falter. After what felt like forever he gradually calmed down yet remained glaring at the person before him.

"Thank you. You are an Alpha and there's nothing you can do about it." Donovan said.

"What does this have to do with me?"

Chloe tugged at the door again, trying to escape the infirmary, but nothing seemed to work. She took a deep breath and moved back then kicked at it. Nothing. She sighed deeply, wondering what was going on with her, well, companion. All of a sudden she saw Mazikeen appear fuming like crazy and she didn't know the dark-eyed female too much.

"Is something going on?" Chloe questioned.

"Not what you should be concerned about. We have to leave. Now." Mazikeen hissed.

"What's going-" The door opened at that moment, revealing Lucifer, who had a look on his face that practically screamed his anger, and a man who she remembered having called himself Donovan.

"You two are more trouble than your worth, you know that?" Donovan spoke.

"What are you going on about?" Chloe glared.

"You atttracted a lot of unwanted attention, Omega, and frankly I have not had to deal with those ungrateful flea-ridden creatures in such a long time." The older adult figure snapped. "

I beg your pardon, Donny, but last I checked we were taken against our will!" Lucifer retorted.

"Shut it, Alpha, don't forget what I told you," Donovan glowered, causing the named Alpha to relucantly fall silent. Chloe looked at Lucifer, who held a gaze in his eyes that said 'I will tell you later', and she nodded slightly in response.

"We do not have time to waste. Move." Donovan suddenly barked, ushering the pair out of the infirmary.

"You want to explain what's the problem?" Chloe hissed, staring at Morningstar with an annoyed expression, once she was sure that no one was hearing them.

"... they want us... well, me, to be a part of this glorious _destiny_ ," Lucifer spat, rolling out destiny like the word was acid.

"Destiny? What are you going on-" The look in her companion's darkened eyes told her to drop the subject, deciding to ask again at another moment. A car, which looked like those SUV's in the commercials, was parked, seemingly abandoned, at the end of a dirt road. Chloe paused, confused, turning to glance at Donovan.

"Do you want them to find you? Get in." Having little choice the junior sighed, entering the vehicle. 

"You lost them?!" Leo screeched, storming over to the moronic servant, who took a step back in surprise.

"Sir, we will find them," the idiot who let the students get away started to say.

"I want that Alpha and his pet in my hands by the end of the week. Is. That. Clear?" Leo answered through gritted teeth. How could these fools have been so clueless as to let his property get away?

"I... I understand. I assume it's alive, correct?" The angered lion lunged forward, closing his hands around the servant's neck.

"What else, you pathetic urchin? Find... what is it now?" He spat.

"It... I... the-there was a-a... girl..." Leo paused, releasing the moron from his hold.

"What girl?" Receiving no answer he tried again with more aggression.

"What. Girl?" Leo growled.

"She- dark eyes, looked like a... a..." The servant sputtered, coughing.

"Like a what?" Leo snapped, his patience beginning to gradually wear thin.

"A demon." There was a tense silence before the lion roared in anger, his hand coming in contact with the first thing he saw: his idiotic follower.

"Do you mean to tell me that _they_ have them?" Leo finally said through his frustrated panting.

"...yes..."

"Do not fail me. Go." 

_"What does this have to do with me?" Lucifer questioned, pulling away from the guards that were holding him still._

_"What I'm saying, Alpha, is that you're valuable and so is your Omega friend." Donovan replied._

_"Stop calling me that. My name is Lucifer Morningstar," the student snapped._

_"Yes, yes, but it never_ _occurred to you to wonder why you're different than everyone else?" Donovan asked with a knowing cold smile. Lucifer faltered slightly, resuming his pacing across the floor._

_"It's what you are and there's no escaping this. It's a matter of destiny, nothing more," Donovan continued._

_"Does free will mean nothing?" Lucifer snapped._

_"Believe what you like, you infuriating Alpha, but it is the truth."_

_There was a harsh laugh from the senior, who stopped his pacing, "Why should I be involved with this to begin with?"_

_"Oh, God... listen clearly, wolf, the only reason you are a part of this is because of what became of the Caniae..." Donovan growled._

_"If it's so bloody interesting, then go ahead." Lucifer hissed._

_"Because... you and your darling companion are the last of your kind."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Didn't see that coming, did you? What is to happen to the wayward Alpha and his relucant partner? And what exactly is in store for their destiny? Find out in the upcoming chapters of Alpha and Omega~ Till next time, my lovely readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback from the past may just hold an answer to the last Caniae while Leo is intent on getting his prizes back even if it means risking everything in the process

It seemed like hours since they had gotten in the SUV, being driven off to who-knows-where by these people claiming their roles as Alpha and Omega. "Where are you taking us?" Chloe asked angrily. She didn't receive an answer until at last the car came to a stop in front of a house, which appeared to be in horrible condition. It was a molten-brown of a color with darkened windows and there was dirt everywhere. A woman stood by the front door, her light-colored eyes locking with the parked vehicle. Chloe tensed up as the side door to the SUV opened, giving the newcomer a suspicious look. She slowly exited followed closely by Lucifer, who insisted on staying by his companion's side, glaring at the woman. They were led inside the house without any words being exchanged.

"I understand how strange this may all seem, but we are doing this for your own good," the woman spoke, her features graced with a smile. She wore a long lime-green dress that reached her ankles and around her neck was a necklace with a stone locked onto it. Her hair was a cinnamon-brown, pulled into a bun. Chloe eyed her closely yet was unable to pick up anything strange, letting her defenses drop, unlike her traveling... partner... who seemed adamant in proving that something was amidst. She nudged him lightly, but Lucifer didn't seem to care and without any care moved forward, his expression filled with aggression. 

"What do you want with us?" Lucifer snarled, refusing to move from in front of Chloe, who by now had gotten used to the so-called Alpha's protection of her. The woman in front of him chuckled, only earning a leveled look from the senior. She had yet to give her name and judging by Donovan's impatience in the back the light atmosphere suddenly dropped. Lucifer slowly backed down, tilting his head to one side, turning to the black-eyed man in question. Had all this started when Leo, the vicious and insane lion that he was, kidnapped both of the teenagers straight out of a school in California? 

"Seems he does have some trademarks to being an Alpha. I am Alyssa, the caretaker of this estate, and for now you are under my protection. I know you're scared and confused, but we can fix this," the woman replied. Alyssa took the two adolescents to the kitchen, handing them a glass of water, which they immediately downed. Chloe settled into a chair, staring at the window with a longing expression, knowing full well that the chances of being let go were rather slim. Lucifer, on the other hand, remained standing, but at least he wasn't snarling like a caged wolf. He absentmindley ran his fingers along the top of his glass, far too distracted to say anything. Alyssa left them alone and turned to Donovan, signaling him to the living room. 

"I hope you know what you're doing, Donovan. They're just kids for goodness sakes," the younger woman sighed, her arms hanging at her sides. "You think I don't know that?" Donovan hissed, glaring right at her. Alyssa pinched the bridge of her nose before turning away from him, trying to figure out how to answer. 

"I just don't think that keeping them cooped up here will do them any good," she finally told him. Donovan began walking back and forth across the floor, deciding what their best options would be. It wasn't as if they could simply let the Alpha and his Omega friend go without having the faintest idea what would become of them. Mazikeen entered the room, a wild gleam flashing in her dark eyes. The talking immediately ceased, causing the smirk to fall off the female's face. 

"What? I can't join the party?" Mazikeen hissed, stalking off towards to the kitchen, coming across her former roommate attempting to engage in a conversation with the Omega. The blonde had this annoyed look, rolling her eyes at something that Lucifer had said. Mazikeen couldn't help but laugh, earning a pointed stare from both of them. "What do you need, Maze?" Lucifer questioned. 

"They don't plan on letting either of you leave, not when you're the last of your kind." Maze spoke. The playful look on Lucifer's face instantly faded and stalked off, searching for Donovan, who finally caught sight of the angered Alpha. Alyssa, sensing the shift in the air, sighed and backed off, not saying a single word. 

"You can't keep us here... against our will..." Lucifer growled deeply. Donovan scowled, stepping closer to the Alpha, who refused to move from where he stood. "Listen here, you little pup, if you leave now they will find you. Is that what you want?" He bristled. Out of impulse Lucifer swung a punch, causing the older male to yell out, earning a quiet giggle from Alyssa. Donovan swiftly attacked back, delivering his own fist into the Alpha's face, only resulting in getting a kick at his leg. Seeing that Lucifer appeared weakened the black-eyed male lunged, yanking one arm painfully behind the Caniae's back. Lucifer snarled and lashed out again, freeing himself from the hold. He panted, wincing from the injuries received after the escape from Leo's location. 

"Don't ever try that again. You'll have chances at fighting, but do not think for a moment that you are capable of being invincible." Donovan spoke. He left the room, leaving behind Lucifer, who was now instinctively moving his hand to his face, and Alyssa made way to find a wet cloth.

 "Here." She said. The Alpha took the rag, wiping it across the blood trickling down his right eye and over his lips.

 "What were you thinking?" 

Leo could only wait until someone was smart enough to bring back his best possessions. He couldn't afford not to have those kids in his grasp especially considering their destiny. "I trust that one of you has an update on the situation." Leo spoke, turning to face one of his loyal followers, a man who called himself Fielder. Fielder nodded, handing over a folder with a set of papers inside, which only caused the lion to smile at the success. There was a name written across the top of the paperwork, the one advantage he had at finding the runaway Alpha and his Omega. The sweet scent of victory was slowly calling to Leo, who let out a loud laugh. 

"You should be getting some sleep," Alyssa told the teenagers, who relucantly followed her to one of the guest rooms. It was medium-szied, painted in a pale gray color. There were two beds, one with navy-blue sheets and the other with a lighter spread, along with a dresser and a nightstand.

"I do hope you will be comfortable here."

Lucifer took the first bed, grinning at Chloe, who sighed and settled down onto her side of the room. Seeing that she was not in a good mood, Lucifer shifted slightly, looking at her with a curious look. 

"Goodnight." 

_"Lucifer..." A voice whispered into his ear. His eyes narrowed, hearing the voice calling his name get louder and louder. He felt drawn to it, starting to follow the speaker towards a vast section of land. "Your destiny is upon you." Lucifer stopped suddenly, staring ahead in slight disbelief as a figure materialized out of nowhere; a woman, it appeared like, smiling. "There is so much you don't know. Open your eyes, young wolf."_

_Flashes of his childhood, the innocence he had once carried, giggling with his brothers. Why this memory? He_ _remembered clear as day that someone was speaking to him. "One day, you will grow up to be a strong wolf." There was nothing strange had it not been that he felt as if someone was watching him every second as he left and took off to California. A presence that he never seemed to understand, but not once did he know their name or what they wanted. A protector, a guardian. "Embrace it, Lucifer... when the time comes you will lead with your allies by your side. Protect Chloe... no matter what..."_

"Lucifer!" He heard someone hiss at him. Lucifer slowly opened his eyes to find Chloe shaking him, her expression filled with frustration and annoyance.

"Well, if you wanted me so bad, you could've just asked." Lucifer grinned, but stopped as Chloe scowled, turning her attention to the door. "What are you thinking of?" He asked. 

"We need to get out of here, Lucifer. These people are insane. Are you coming with me?"

Lucifer tilted his head, moving up from the bed, and followed the blonde who quietly opened the door. He had to protect her, keep her safe, which he found exciting and strange. He stayed beside Chloe, his defenses ready in case someone attacked, but relaxed when he didn't sense anyone. Chloe opened the front door, which creaked slightly, yet to their relief no one seemed to notice. The pair ran, trying to find an escape from the terrain they were in. Lucifer felt a sudden unnvering feeling course through him, pulling his companion back despite her shouts of protest. 

"What was that for?!" 

One second... two seconds... An angry growl rang out and Lucifer strained his hearing to listen, circling where he stood. "I heard something," he hissed. There was the sound of footsteps, a twig being stepped on, getting closer and closer. A low growling ripped out of something's throat... there was a tense moment, but he finally caught where it was coming from. He felt himself bristling, staying in front of Chloe, who looked nervous and remarkably refused to let that get the worse of her. Lucifer took another step forward when he noticed a form beginning to shape into view. He grinned wolfishly, waiting for the perfect moment to defend and attack. The thing leaped at him, sending the devil's namesake to the ground. 

"Lucifer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what you've all been waiting for! What is the thing that's following our starring Alpha and Omega? Will Lucifer be able to fight whatever it is and save his Omega while escaping the forest? Find out next time in the next chapter of Alpha and Omega!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe are faced with a sudden turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly shocked by this story's growing popularity, but either way I thank the ones who've stayed by this story's side. Things are revealing themselves and soon enough all will be explained.

The rather large wolf lunged at Lucifer, who was knocked to the ground as he had been taken by surprise, its black fur standing on end. The beast's teeth snapped at the senior, but the human male managed to kick at the creature, which yelped as it was hit. 

"What- Lucifer, do something!" Chloe cried as the canine began circling around her companion, flashing off rows of white teeth, tail swinging back and forth. The wolf growled deeply in its throat, eyeing Lucifer, who suddenly lunged at the animal and brought it down to the ground. Human and wolf swung at each other, using both feet and hands, trying to gain the upperhand... or paw. Lucifer let out a cry of pain as the aggressive beast managed to sink his jaws into the male's arm. He delivered a punch with his free hand, causing the wolf to further clamp harder on the flesh. 

"Alright, you foul beast, you want to play?" Lucifer hissed. He gave an angry shout, kicking out at the wolf, which stumbled back and drove its claws onto the senior's pants. The animal's tongue was hanging out, growing exhausted the more it tried to fight the supposed Alpha. It snarled, receiving a menacing reply of these strange growling noises from his opponent. The wolf stepped back, its ears now flattened back, waiting as the Alpha stalked forward much like... well... an animal. 

"Lu...cifer... what?" Chloe stared, gaping, as for a brief moment she thought that Lucifer's eyes flashed an odd hue of red and amber. How was that even possible? It had to be a trick of her mind. Lucifer's growling reminded her of the animal he was currently fighting, only that didn't make sense. That talk of Caniae was the mad ramblings of the ones who had kidnapped them. 

Right?

Chloe watched with stunned silence, seeing the devil's namesake suddenly stagger in his steps, noticing the blood starting to ooze out of one leg, but despite it there was a moment of anticipation between man and wolf. Right at that moment there was a flash of silver, seeing the dagger drive itself into the wolf's leg, resulting in a loud howl. The beast's cries turned into angry snarls at the sight of no other than Mazikeen, who glared down at the animal with a deadly expression setting in her eyes. 

"Mazikeen!" Lucifer gave a strained grin, limping forward. His reply was a dark look from the assassin-like female who turned to the black wolf in front of her. 

"You ungrateful Beta!" Mazikeen hissed, yanking out her dagger from the beast's leg. The echoing questions of "Beta?" rang out, causing her to face the pair of extremely confused students, both of who stared down at the wolf with wariness and anger. Mazikeen suddenly smirked, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

"That... mutt... his name is Amenadiel."

 

"What?!" Lucifer screeched, his eyes flashing, a look of pure disbelief crossing across his face. Chloe stared at him in shock, not understanding the violent outburst from the claimed 'Alpha', who was now pacing back and forth like a caged lion. She didn't say anything, letting the senior rant about whatever nonsense was coming out of his mouth. Mazikeen, on the other hand, looked quite amused by the reaction, as the black wolf beside her simply made a noise that could be easily related to amusement. 

"There is no way... that... that... how is this even possible?!" Lucifer continued rambling, his pacing never ceasing, until at last Mazikeen shouted at him to shut up. He immediately fell silent, still silently watching his former canine opponent with the most angry look possible. For a moment it seemed that he actually was an Alpha from the way he stood in an aggressive posture, his eyes seemingly glowing with a sharp fierceness. "Will someone explain to me how that flea-ridden ball of a mutt is Amenadiel?" He exclaimed. Mazikeen only howled with laughter, earning a dark glare. 

"It's simple. The Caniae is real." Mazikeen replied. The wolf beside her stared at the other two humans with a long look as if saying 'don't try to deny it', its tongue moving across its injured leg. "Do it." Mazikeen hissed to the beast, which appeared to have nodded, which Chloe attempted to ignore and force herself to believe this was just an insane cult of some kind, while Lucifer seemed to give the idea some thought as he watched with peaked interest. There was a moment of time that looked to have slowed down, a bright flash of light encasing the wolf, and in its place stood a man with dark skin and eyes that were the exact shade of the canine that had attacked Lucifer. 

Chloe gaped, her mouth hanging open, at the sight of a man where an animal had once stood. Her mind was racing, feeling that her entire world had crumpled into tiny little pieces, unable to fully comprehend what was going on. "This is a dream... this is not- that's not possible." She turned white like a sheet, relaxing somewhat as Lucifer had, out of a sudden impulse, pulled her close and began talking to her in an effort of calming the stunned junior down. In another circumstance she would've pushed him away, but she needed a sensation of something real. 

Amenadiel, or the one who had once been an actual living breathing wolf, gave an awkward attempt at an smile before it completely disappeared. "That needs tending to," he gestured to the blood that stained Lucifer's arm and leg. Lucifer blinked at the sudden realization that he was injured, trying to shrug it off by walking, only resulting in nearly collapsing onto the forest floor. Chloe supported the senior, who leaned slightly against her, and helped him back to the infirmary, being led by Mazikeen and the wolf shifter. Amenadiel hung in the back, watching Lucifer closely, glancing away once he saw the angry look in the younger male's eyes. Lucifer made a soft hiss of pain when Mazikeen started to clean at the injuries. 

"Oh, stop whining. You're fine, maybe a broken bone, but you'll live." Mazikeen rolled her eyes, continuing the process. 

"Bloody hell, that... hurts..." Lucifer whined, wincing at the rag being applied to where he'd been bitten by the shifter. He finally ceased his protests at the sight of Chloe, who had for some strange reason stayed at his side, sitting beside him. 

"Alright, go on... get. He doesn't need you here." Mazikeen glared at Chloe, who shot a cold look at the demon, but did as she was asked. Once the blonde disappeared from sight Amenadiel walked up to Lucifer, resulting in a sardonic smile from the dark-haired injured male. 

"Like what you did?" Lucifer laughed sharply, resisting the urge to scratch at the bandages that had been roughly placed onto his arm. He grinned almost wolfishly, eyebrows raised slightly, at the dark-skinned older man beside him. 

"That wasn't my intention, Luci." Amenadiel sighed. He settled himself for the words that would surely follow. Lucifer had always been very sarcastically cheerful, always being as honest as possible, because according to the devil's namesake he didn't lie. Right now, the supposed Alpha was in a real foul mood, feeling an odd course of frustration. 

"Oh, sure it wasn't. You always wanted to be top dog... brother..." 

Amenadiel rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Lucifer still held a somewhat bitter resentment towards their family for something that had happened two years prior to this event. The older sibling still recalled when Lucifer had ran away, attempting to free himself from the dysfunctional people he'd grown up with, and for a while there had not been a trace of him. Forcing back the memories Amenadiel stood up, walking out of the room without another word. Strange things were coming and it was only a matter of time until they did. 

 

_An enraged noise left its throat. There was only the sensation to protect, to attack, to... to be the dominant. Blood rushed in its ears as it moved forward, growling and stalking towards the intended target. Fight... fierceness... protect..._

_It lunged, hollering a battle cry, teeth snapping and clamping down upon the prey. **Embrace the wolf.** He felt as if he had become whole again, as if all the pain had been abandoned, feeling _ _the wind swirling around his every being and soul._

 **_You will become the hunter. You are a wolf, embrace it._ **

Deep into the night a howl rang out, echoing everywhere. The time of Caniae was dawning.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the truth of Caniae is out, sort of, but be warned... not everything is as it seems and with a dawning prophecy everything will change. Feel free to leave behind comments of what you think will happen or just what you think of the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you found anything?" Leo asked through gritted teeth, one hand clenched at his side. He glared at his moronic follower, a man with green eyes named Cade, who flinched at the man's gaze. 

"I-" Cade began to explain, only to be cut off by Leo, whose hand smacked against the table. 

"First, you and your idiotic lot manage to lose the Alpha and the Omega! Now there's a talk of a demon, a DEMON, ambushing one of my best fighters!" 

Cade trembled, but did not dare to speak. He stood deadly silent, despite that he wasn't directly at fault for the disappearance of Leo's newest pets, as his employer moved closer and clutched the younger male by the collar of his shirt. One of the more experienced hunters had gone off to find the Caniae in the forest, but had come up empty-handed and Leo, enraged, had gone into a shouting spree at the first person who he came into contact with. 

"Find that Alpha and that little mutt of his will surely follow," Leo snarled, his nostrils flaring. 

"Sir-"

"NOW!"

Cade swallowed and dared to ask, "What about the demon?"

"Kill it."

* * *

 

Lucifer awoke in the infirmary with a sling in his arm and fresh bandages around his leg, his head aching slightly. He felt something warm next to him, turning to realize it was Chloe, who was fast asleep near the edge of the bed. The Alpha's lips curled into a soft smile, running his hand along her hair, only stopping once she began to stir. He didn't understand why he felt such an instinctive need to protect her, only that it felt right and his pulse seemed to quicken every time. 

"Well, good morning," the devil's namesake spoke, seeing that Chloe was finally moving. 

"Morning, Lucifer." She mumbled. She groggily got up and headed towards the infirmary's entrance. The door swung open to reveal Amenadiel in his human form with a stern gaze in his eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, her body tensing at the sight of the Beta, who continued scowling at the Omega. 

"You're to be trained... both in combat and transforming. Lucifer, due to your injuries you're to stay here until they heal."

"That's not fair! I don't want to be stuck here!" Lucifer shouted in protest, only receiving a sympathetic look from his older brother. He would get bored and having nothing to do was a waste of time. Chloe glanced at him for simply a moment before walking out with Amenadiel. Upon seeing that the pair had left the Alpha grinned, struggling onto his feet and followed suit, trying to make as little noise as possible. He stopped, seeing that his Beta sibling had entered a room, which Lucifer immediately guessed was the training grounds. Lucifer felt a sudden impulse to walk away, heading down a seperate corridor of wherever he was, stopping in front of a room which bore no name. The infirmary, for instance, had a plaque that read 'Infirmary', yet this strange area that he entered did not. The Alpha's head inclined to one side and flicked the light switch, eyes widening in disbelief by what he had seen. 

"You have to choose a weapon that is right for you," Amenadiel told the reluctant Omega as he led her to an open field, which was one of the two training grounds that the mysterious organization had, one of which was outside and the other inside, with a table that held an assortment of weapons from blades to bows and arrows. There were four archer's targets near a cluster of trees and smaller wooden boards for throwing daggers. Chloe's attention drifted to another table, this one being equipped with different antique blades, daggers to a type of small silver sword that she did not recognize. 

"How do I know?" Chloe asked. Her only response was a half smile from her trainer, who gestured to both tables, as a way of saying 'decide.' The blonde eyed them closely, testing how they felt in her hands, turning them slightly. There, nearly forgotten in the varied group, was an onyx-black dagger with a jagged edge. Chloe grasped it in her palm, feeling the sudden shift, a smile settling on her face. 

"Good choice." Amenadiel commented, taking out a silver knife. He bowed down at his opponent, who mirrored his actions. Chloe and Amenadiel took a step back, waiting for the right moment to attack. The dark-skinned man suddenly moved towards the right, slashing with his weapon at Chloe, who out of instinct dodged to the left. He looked impressed, momentarily distracted, giving the chance for Chloe to come at his side. Amenadiel twisted away, bringing his knife across Chloe's cheek, emitting a soft hiss from the female. The blonde struck out with her dagger, hitting him in the palm, careful not to dig too deep into the skin. Amenadiel, having more experience, knocking the hilt and pommel of the blade into Chloe's head, causing his opponent to stumble back. Seeing that she looked disoriented the older male ceased his attacks, offering his hand. The student took it and staggered her forward a bit, finally managing to walk only slightly better than before. 

"I truly am impressed. For a beginner who has never used a blade before you're quite good. I just wonder how Lucifer will turn out." 

Amenadiel wandered into the infirmary, growling beneath his breath upon seeing that his younger sibling was nowhere to be seen. He let out an impatient sigh, walking out again in search of his little brother, who must have tried to follow him, but he had not seen him outside. Was it possible there had been an attack and Lucifer had gotten himself captured? No, that didn't make sense, he thought. Amenadiel groaned and walked along the one place he had been told not to enter, having a suspicious feeling that Lucifer was there. He frowned, seeing a faint light from underneath a room that had not been labeled, which looked a lot like... he paused, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks, pushing the handle down, seeing that it was also strangely empty. 

* * *

Cade slipped through the bushes and trees, his trusted knife at hand. He had to find the Alpha or risk unleashing Leo's wrath. The tracker, along with hunter's, purpose was to follow his employer's orders without question.  He just wasn't sure if it was the right one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to sneak in this little chapter today. To clear things up, Maze is not really a demon, she's an assasin that works for Donovan and a usual nickname is a demon much like Lucifer is just a high school student. The Caniae, my own intepretation of the Omega world, is supernatural.  
> I'll release the next chapter the following week. Comments are appreciated. The fun is only just getting started.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer deals with a turn of events and the fate of the Caniae is changing

"Where am I?" Lucifer spoke, suddenly finding himself in an all-white room, completely void of anything. He sighed and continued forward, pausing when he heard what sounded like humming. It was a sweet melody and he realized the song was a rendition of 'Stairway to Heaven.' He resumed his walking, following the hums, only stopping as soon as he saw the open field. 

"Hello?"

"Ah! Now there's my dear Alpha!" A woman's voice called out. Lucifer's eyes narrowed, finally noticing the light-haired female in front of him. Her own eyes were a deep shade of green that reminded one of the forest. The woman bore an emerald-green cloak, a silver wolf pendant gleaming on her neck. 

"Who are you?" The Alpha growled. 

"It's alright, my child. I am called Aleu. I was what started the wolf generations."

Upon seeing that this 'Aleu' was no threat Lucifer began to relax yet still remained watching the woman. Aleu smiled and locked her forest orbs with the deep chocolate ones of the devil's namesake. 

"Embrace the wolf." Aleu spoke. She circled the young shifter, proceeding to grasp the wolf by his shoulders. "This is for your own good." She whispered. Aleu chanted words that he did not understand and Lucifer collapsed, writhing in pain. The Alpha let out a long howl, his vision swimming with stars. 

* * *

"Tell me we've made progress." Leo sighed, trying hard to control his temper. He glared at his hunter, Fletcher, a man with piercing gray eyes and dark hair. Fletcher, unlike Cade, was a loyal follower of the lion and would do anything in his power to maintain it even if he despised the wolves that Leo wanted. He loved to hunt simply for the pleasure and fun of chasing his prey. 

"I do mean to ask and this is not a question of doubt... why do you wish to have them?"

"It's simple really. I want them to obey. I will break them and shape that Alpha into a weapon."

"I will help you find them. By what day?" Fletcher smirked, his eyes gleaming. 

"By the end of the week when the full moon rises." 

* * *

"What?! You- Find that ungrateful wolf! NOW!" Donovan bristled. 

"He- Donovan, he was in that room."

Donovan froze, letting out a deep sigh. "Then what we have been stopping could happen." 

"... yes." 

"And where exactly is the Omega?"

Chloe was led to her room, which was a beige-cream in color. The bed had been painted a light brown, positioned next to a small nightstand that was a brownish-white. There were three books on top of the pillow, one depicting a picture of a wolf howling on the cover. Chloe settled onto the bed and began feeling her eyelids start to close. Within seconds she'd fallen asleep, entering the world of dreams. 

_"When the moon is at its brightest red the- Age shall begin. The two sides shall clash and the wolf of warrior's blood- one of strongest heart-"_

 

Blood rushed in his ears as he jerked, thrashing on the ground. 

"It'll pass. Relax." Aleu's voice spoke. 

"Wha-What did you d-do to m-me?" Lucifer moaned in pain, his eyes flashing a deep red. He tried to scream, only to realize he couldn't. 

"Just let it pass." 

There was a blinding flash of white light and Lucifer vanished. A lone howl echoed into the sky. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware it may be a little short, but I wanted to give my audience another chapter and I don't want to give too much away. It will reveal itself soon piece by piece. I hope you enjoyed this~


	9. Caniae

A young she-wolf with vivid green eyes nosed at the unconscious form on the ground. When she didn't receive a response the canine sank her teeth into the Alpha's leg, emitting a startled yelp. Her tail wagged at the response and stared at Lucifer, who glared back at the she-wolf. 

 "What the bloody hell was that for?" 

 "I had to wake you up somehow."

 "Yeah, that's- did you just talk?!" Lucifer yelped in alarm, his eyes widened from surprise and startlement. 

 "I am Aleu, young wolf." 

 Lucifer raised an eyebrow in question before sighing, "And I suppose you have a reason for kidnapping me?"

 "Look down." Aleu spoke, her paw raised in the air, looking directly at the Alpha, who frowned yet did as he was told. Lucifer let out a noise of shock and jumped back in alarm, staring at a pair of dark brown paws. 

 "What did you do to me?!" Lucifer howled. Aleu smiled in amusement, realizing that her plan to turn the Caniae into a wolf had worked. Lucifer's fur was as black as night with dark brown on his front paws, tail, and at the tip of his ears. His eyes were the strangest of all being an odd mixture of his normal chocolate brown and a faint red color, which made him appear menancing. 

 "I can't be a wolf! What-" 

 "I think it's time you were told the truth about the pack, young Alpha. You will learn how to channel your animal side for much is awaiting you." 

* * *

 The forest was brightened in color; various colored flowers were seen at every corner, the water was cool and hardly appeared filthy. Standing on top of a large slab of stone was a wolf with golden eyes, his fur being a vibrant hue of both brown and yellow. His ears, which contained white, were perked up, straining at the sound of paw-steps. Another wolf, this time being a creamy -white, padded up to him and sat down, tail twitching. 

 "Kyra, what is troubling you?" The golden-eyed wolf questioned. 

 Kyra's ears flattened back and she said, "I'm expecting pups, Xander." 

 " What?! Kyra, I- I- we talked about this! Those pups will not be born normal! "

 "I knew of the consequences, but I- this was meant to be." 

 Xander sighed deeply, "As leader of this pack, I am ordering you to abandon the pups. I will not allow what is coming to become true."

 " No! Please, I'm begging you. I cannot abandon them. They will be Alphas! " 

Months after Kyra had two pups, one a she-wolf with bright green eyes and the other a male of gray and black fur, both of which would chante the way of wolves. The female was named Aleu for her curious nature, her expression shining with the skills of a leader, and the male was called Soren, which came back to be after his vibrant personality. The mother took off with her pups, refusing to abandon them, keeping them safe from other wolves. 

Aleu received the instinctual traits of a leader, receiving the title of Alpha, but the peculiar thing was that she could transform into a human. In that form she had medium-length light brown hair and vivid forest green eyes. She kept a wonderful singing voice, eyes alight with bright curiosity and intelligence. Aleu grew interested in the humans and one in particular caught her attention. 

The man Aleu saw had hair the same shade as the brightened sun and a warm smile. His eyes were a cobalt blue that always shined. The first time he met her she was in human form, watching him from a distance. He barely paid attention to her. The second time Aleu came across him she followed the man into a forest. He still didn't acknowledge her existence. 

On their fifth encounter he arrived to the same forest, noticing a wild wolf on the hunt. Its tail was lowered towards the grounds swaying to both sides, sniffing everywhere. The tips of the wolf's ears twitched, pausing suddenly when it felt the man's presence. They locked eyes; her green staring at his cobalt blue. There was a moment's worth of a connection between both animal and human, alert and conscious of the other. 

He kept coming back, waiting for the wolf to show and it always did. It didn't growl or attack, simply watching the man with what he perceived to be understanding eyes. One night the human simply stood near a clearing close to a lake, noticing the magnificent creature sniffing around. He did not expect for the canine's change in appearance, transforming into a woman. She seemed so familiar and he found her stunning. The pair were lost in each other's eyes until she finally smiled. 

 "What do you call yourself?" He asked.

 " Aleu. And you? "

 "Winston."

 Winston and Aleu formed a deep bond, graced in being together, and then the shifter came to bear children. Both had the ability to transform into the pack animal, the wolf. Winston never cared, figuring to be a blessing, a gift. 

And so the Caniae came into existence. 

* * *

 

Lucifer's eyes flashed as he suddenly heard Aleu speak.

 "You are part of a great destiny, young Alpha. You are the morningstar, but be warned... Not everything is as it seems, a time will come when you may fall prey to darkness. What you decide will create the Omega's fate."  


	10. The Hunter and the Hunted

Cade silently trekked through the forest, making as little noise as possible. He paused every now and then to search for footprints, looking out to see if he could find any markings that belonged to the Alpha and the Omega, the last of their kind. His green eyes narrowed, finally coming across the faint prints near the sight where one of Leo's best fighters was taken down by a demon. Demons were the opponent's assasins, the best fighters, their hunters, a name adopted because they had almost demon-like qualities. Cade had to admit that the other side was lucky; the prints were old, making it harder to trace. He doubted Leo wanted to hear about a failure which was the only thing that kept Cade going, no matter how uncertain he felt about hunting down the last Caniae. 

The tracker realized with a start that the prints suddenly ended. He sighed, guessing that the people who rescued the Alpha and the Omega switched to a vehicle. He frowned, noticing how there were no skid marks, nothing to indicate that it was a car. Maybe they'd done something to hide their movements. Cade crouched down, brushing away flecks of dirt when he finally caught sight of black fur. He tilted his head, suddenly lost in his own thought. Did the Alpha have a shifting ability and manage to transform long enough for escape? Cade shook his head, taking a few strands of the fur. He didn't want to lose it especially not with Leo in one of his little moods. 

Continuing further down Cade realized he was in unfamiliar territory, surrounded by mass thickens of trees and broken logs. He saw the small colorful plants, the sudden print that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It wasn't human, resembling more canine-like than anything else. He decided to follow them and came across a section of the forest which looked like hunting grounds. Cade froze, suddenly hearing a pair of voices. 

 "He's still nowhere to be found! What should we do?" One voice, female, edged with a hardened tone, hissed. 

 "I don't know, Maze, but I'm sure he'll return." Another speaker, this time male and rather smooth, replied. 

 Cade said nothing, simply listening in, waiting for the right amount to attack. He heard how the female, Maze she seemed to be called, sighed through clenched teeth. 

 "That room-" 

 "I know what it does, what will happen if he shows his inner wolf." 

 The tracker began to rise, his trusted knife in hand, when he heard footsteps, crunching leaves. He tensed, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He turned back, saw nothing. Cade let loose a sigh of relief and faced the other way when something hit the back of his head and everything went dark. He hissed, awakening with a heavy groan. Cade tugged at his hands and realized they were immobile as he was tied to a chair, causing him to struggle. 

 "I wouldn't do that, hunter." Someone spoke. Male, gruff. Cade saw the man entering the room, staring at Leo's hunter with cold eyes. "I trust you know why you're here. You were spying." 

 Cade fought against his restraints, getting the feeling that this man wanted answers... ones he couldn't give. "You have to let me go. I cant-" 

 "Let me make this easier on both of us. I know you're with Leo, the devious little rat, but clearly you are young. Do me a favor and tell me what he wants." 

 Panting hard the hunter and tracker gave in, sighing, "He wants the wolves." 

 "How original. What's your name?"

 " Cade Wesley. He won't be happy if I don't-"

The man before him flashed rows of white teeth, chuckling in obvious amusement. He gave Cade a wide smile then continued talking. 

 "Alright, if that's what it's going to be then you'll be held here as a prisoner. If the lion wants you he can come get you and the Alpha in person." 

 " No, please! Just let me go! " 

 "For a hunter, you are awfully whiny. How about this... You help us instead of him and we'll let you go once the job is done." 

 "...okay." Cade sighed, having little options left. His bonds were broken and he was led to a room, well prison seemed like the other approach, hearing the door lock click behind him. He didn't want to be here. Oh, it had felt so simple... Get the Alpha and leave. Now he was trapped in what could easily be called a jail cell. Cade curled up, falling asleep. 

* * *

 

 "Where's Lucifer?" Chloe asked for what felt like the millionth time. She had not seen anything of the dark-haired Brit since leaving the infirmary. Maze refused to say anything and Amenadiel the Beta left somewhere.

 "I'm telling you he's busy."

 "Doing what?" Chloe hissed at the demon-like assassin. She would never lonely admit she had grown worried about Lucifer. The devil's namesake appeared like an ass, but he proved multiple times that he cared about the Omega. 

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine, don't tell me. Are there only Alphas, Betas, and Omega's?" Chloe sighed, realizing she was getting nowhere with her questions on Lucifer. Upon asking that she noticed that Maze's mood had worsened, now glaring daggers at the blue-eyed female. 

"There was...once, but it doesn't exist anymore. They were wiped out. The Caniae is essentially wolf packs; Alpha, Beta, Omega, and one more."

"And they were...?"

"Gamma, it was two put together. The healers and well, the other was the ones who went after other packs if the Betas couldn't handle it." 

Chloe frowned, wondering why Gamma seemed so familiar. It gnawed in the back of her mind, a whispering soothing voice. She tried to grasp it, reaching for the memory, but the sensation suddenly faded. Her mind drifted towards Lucifer, who was still missing, worry beginning to push forward. She waited and waited yet there was no sign of Amenadiel, the Beta having volunteered to search for the younger Alpha, nothing that indicated either Caniae's arrival. 

She felt her eyes start to close, soon drifting into the subconscious world of dreams, flashes of that strange voice passing through her. 

  _"When the moon is at its brightest red the Silver Age shall begin. The two sides shall clash and the wolf of warrior's blood will unite with one of strongest heart. The lake's waters turn red... The key of-"_

_A wolf with gleaming red-brown irises stared back at her, tail poised. It threw its head back and howled a melodious song. Shadows loomed forward and she saw red dance in her vision. The lake. It was all red. The last thing she heard was the wolf's howl before everything faded into nothingness._

Chloe awoke with a gasp, joting up, not fully understanding the dreams she was receiving. Were they a message? The word premonition echoed in her mind, but it was to surreal and far from reality. One thing was transforming into a wolf yet it was another matter altogether the idea of some prophetic image. 

Again her mind drifted to Lucifer and his Alpha status, but at the same time littlw was known about what it meant to be that rank. Leader? Yes, that made sense, and apart from that she knew nothing. Maze mentioned something about an Alpha being physically stronger. That didn't say too much. 

If being Alpha gained status then what did that say about an Omega?

 

Where was Lucifer? Chloe sighed deeply, one thought at a time, and that meant finding him. 


	11. The Wolf's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer escapes from Aleu and starts making his way back to Chloe, but not everything is entirely as it seems

Lucifer, who was still stuck in wolf form, felt his fur began to bristle and flashed rows of white teeth. It was instinctual, forming in his mind without even thinking of it. His tail swayed aggressively much to Alue's amusement and let his ears flatten back against his head, snarling softly. 

"I know this is all confusing, but stay a moment longer." Alue said in a soothing voice. 

"Let me go. I have to get back," replied Lucifer, taking a dangerous step forward, waiting for the right moment to strike when the original Alpha least expected it. Alue smiled, chuckling softly at the Alpha's attempts, but it quickly faded when the wolf sprang upon her and dug his teeth into her leg. The female yelled from the pain, moving to inspect her leg, as Lucifer broke into a run albeit awkwardly since he was not used to this new form. 

"You can't keep running! You have a destiny to face!" 

Lucifer drowned out Alue's voice, paws hitting the dirt, trying to find his escape from wherever he was. Chloe was probably concerned and maybe Amenadiel would notice... eventually. The wolf's nose hit a fragrant smell like... roses? He slowed down, taking another whiff of the air, beginning to get another scent. He didn't recognize it, ears twitching, coming to a complete halt. Right in front of him was a large animal, which somewhat resembled a feline, staring directly at the canine. 

Lucifer flashed off his fangs, tail shooting up, fur bristling. He felt himself recoiling from the idea of behaving like an actual... dog, or wolf. The other animal had piercing blue eyes like shards of ice, its own tail swinging in curiosity. The animal's fur was as black as night with the exception of a white underbelly. It appeared similiar to a panther, its irises analyzing the situation. 

"What are you?" Lucifer questioned, but it came out like a series of barks and growls. 

The panther tilted its head, ears perked up. It said nothing, maybe the creature just didn't understand the language of wolves. 

Lucifer's hackles raised even higher and dropped to a crouch, ready to fight if need be, but the other animal let out a purr in such a way that it easily could have been amusement. 

"And I'm supposed to be afraid of a pup like you?" The panther spoke. Lucifer blinked, surprised by the sudden words, his fur slowly flattening down. 

"Who are you?" 

"Oh, I'm no one important, young wolf, but I promise you we will meet again." 

Before Lucifer could answer the feline disappeared in a flash of blinding light, leaving the canine alone. He growled deeply, stalking away, still trying to find his way out. The wolf finally noticed a path ways ahead which was covered in yellow dirt and winded down like a snake. His ears pricked, standing up, having little choice but to walk down the mysterious serpent-like trail. Lucifer relied mostly on his hearing since he wasn't used to sniffing around. The Alpha remained alert and at times would stop, wondering if there was someone, or something, watching him. After the incident with the panther Lucifer was more cautious, fur raised slightly. In occasion his eyes turned that strange red with mixes of chocolate brown-amber. 

Deciding that there was nothing around the Alpha quickened his pace, still searching for his escape. 

* * *

 

 Cade sighed, feeling his hands now tied behind his back, but he understood why it had been done. He was the enemy, a claimed follower of Leo the lion. The tracker was shoved forward and he complied, allowing himself to be led into another room. This wasn't so bad even with being bound. 

"What do you want me doing?" Cade asked yet received no answer from the demon in front of him. She glared back at him with a look that seemed to scream 'ready to kill', one hand gripping a strange-looking curved dagger. 

"That's enough, Mazikeen. I will handle this," the man from before spoke. He was the reason Cade had been captured, but the tracker supposed it was better than being ordered around by Leo who was notorious for his short temper since discovering about the last Caniae. Mazikeen, the demon, hissed and left the room like a feline stalking away. 

"I would apologize for the ropes, but you'll be free of them soon. You will do exactly as we say until my boss is certain we can trust you." 

Cade nodded meekly, understanding the reality of his situation. "I-" 

"Ah, so this is Leo's little tracker. How wonderful." Another voice spoke. The dark-skinned man turned to see a male with onyx-black eyes and a slight frown as he stared at Cade for some strange reason. 

"Should I-" 

"Leave us, Amenadiel. There is much I need to discuss with the lion's precious tracker." 

Cade looked confused; he wasn't Leo's favorite, only Fletcher was, but the unruly lion wanted some use from the green-eyed man. He simply stared back at the black-eyed man, who took a on the other side of him, waiting for whatever he would be told. 

"What is your name?" The older male questioned. 

"Cade Wesley, sir." 

"And you are how many years?" The man continued, still grimacing somewhat. 

"I have just become twenty-six." 

"What do you know of your parents?" 

* * *

Chloe quickly shoved her dagger and a set of clothes along with a bottle of water and box of food into the bag, counting off that she had what she needed. The Omega was wasting time in being here when she should be out there, searching for Lucifer, no matter how infuriating the Brit was. For some reason she didn't understand the Alpha was highly protective of her and despite his attempts at advances there seemed to be a playful air to them. Once she became certain no one had shown Chloe snuck out, making her way towards the door of the place's training grounds. She remembered having seen a section, which most likely led to the front entrance where she could continue the search. 

The last female Caniae reached the training grounds with little problem and upon seeing no trace of Amenadiel, or Lucifer's former roomate Mazikeen, she ran as fast as she could towards the front entrance. The blonde glanced around, still not coming across her Alpha companion, before moving further along. Despite having no idea where she was the Omega continued, looking here and there, everywhere, yet nothing. Her patience began to wear thin and the more she searched the easier it became to being angry with the Alpha for having taken off in the first place. 

"He has to be here somewhere. Where could he have gone?" The Omega sighed. Chloe felt a sudden pulse of energy course through her body, a warmth spreading inside of her, telling her to go west. She took a deep breath before allowing it to guide her, hoping that it would somehow lead to the missing senior. After what felt like nearly two hours she came to a halt, realizing she was almost reaching... an abandoned building. The sign had long since faded and despite Chloe's gut instincts telling her to stay she went inside, never noticing the cloaked figure watching her closely. 

"Lucifer?" 

No answer, which greatly frustrated Chloe, yet she made her way further into the building. She heard a sudden groan and quickly made her way to it, noticing a male stirring from unconsciousness. To her dismay it wasn't Lucifer and she studied this newcomer's appearance: gray eyes, dark hair, the dirt clinging to his clothes. 

"Who are you?" Chloe hissed, ready to fight if it should come to that. 

"Please, I-I need... I need help," the man coughed. 

"Who did this to you?" 

"I do-don't know. I was knocked-knocked out and woke up here!" The gray-eyed individual stammered. He was convincing and Chloe, having little choice but to hope this would somehow lead to finding Lucifer, decided to help him. 

"What's your name?" Chloe tried again, forcing her voice to sound less threatening and defensive. 

"You should've stayed with your pack," a smooth voice said from behind Chloe, who immediately started trying to fight, only for something, a needle she guessed, to be injected into her skin. Soon everything began fading out of focus and Chloe attempted trying her escape, but she stumbled and collapsed to the ground. She couldn't form a sentence, angrily snarling, before everything went black. 

When Chloe reawakened she felt binds, ropes, digging into her skin and she struggled against them. Where was she? The Omega began to feel a cold metal around her ankles, keeping her secured tightly to a chair. She continued to squirm, having the feeling that she had been taken again by Leo or one of his followers. 

"I do apologize for the inconveniences, but it was the only way, my dear Omega." Leo, perfect. 

"Let me go." Chloe hissed, trying to pull against the ropes on her arms. 

"I can't do that, I'm afraid. If I have you here it'll surely lead to the Alpha trying to save you and I can control you both." 

"What do you want with us?" 

"Oh, I want the Caniae to end, and despite that I would like to make you do my every whim." 

Chloe continued pulling until her arms began to feel tired and she managed to draw blood from the struggles. Leo chuckled at the female's obvious displeasure. 

"Take the mutt to her room." Leo ordered, gesturing to an man with soft eyes that were a honey-brown, hair a coppery-brown. The mysterious male unlocked the cuffs on Chloe's legs, hoisting the blonde onto her feet in a very gentle manner, surprising the Caniae. He tied the bonds around her hands again almost as soon as he undid them from the chair. The unidentied person led her to something which could easily be called a cage. 

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Chloe demanded. 

"I- I have no choice, young Omega. Leo captured me, forced me into doing what he said. I- I should go now, I'll be back tonight with your food."

"What's your-" Chloe sighed, seeing the man retreat. She wasn't sure if he could be trusted so soon, but his eyes seemed to show real regret and something along the lines of being uncomfortable. If she was lucky there was a chance of escape. She just hoped Lucifer wouldn't come to rescue her if it there remained even the slightest possibility he would be caught as well. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Seems Chloe is in a little situation, and Lucifer has met an unlikely animal. Yes, the panther is important, but the question remains. Who is he? 
> 
> Any guesses as to who the copper-haired man is? Hint: read Wayward Morningstar


	12. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back after my trip! The unfortunate side is that I return to school next week. However, I, as a certified writer of this site, promise to upload whenever I can. Maybe after I'm finished with homework or during the weekends, holidays, whenever possible. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter! I may extend the amount of chapters in Alpha and Omega if I can't cover eveything within the 15, but be happy to know there is a potential sequel as this was done in a series format. 
> 
> I'm also doing a poll of sorts concerning a new series for Lucifer since another, Wayward Morningstar, is coming to an end. One idea is for an Apocalyptic universe, the other is for a Mortal AU where an accident happens and Lucifer is forced into mortal state. That's as much as I am going to say.  
> Pleae leave in the comments one of two words: Apocalypse or Mortal. If no one replies, I will choose the AU myself.

"Let me go. What do you want with me?" Chloe spat as she was shoved forward into yet another room, stumbling because of the bonds on her arms, casting a glance at the copper-haired boy who seemed genuinely concerned about her. She paused, entering a room that appeared to be... 

"A training room?" 

"Ah, Miss Decker, what a pleasure to meet you." 

"Who are you?" 

A man dressed in a dark suit and gray bow tie smiled at her, one hand grasping onto a dagger. He held a gaze in his eyes that felt unnerving, but Chloe settled with a glare. 

"I understand this is confusing. You're going to be a great help to all of us," the man, whoever he was, spoke with a sharp tone. He walked closer to the Omega, who glared right back as she began manuevering her wrists as an effort to escape, his expression glinting. 

"What do you want with me?" Chloe hissed as her arms were beginning to wear out. She couldn't stay here any longer even if they hadn't mistreated her, well that is excluding the unfortunate cell-like space she was being held in. Lucifer was still missing and someone would soon figure out she had ran off, creating more tension between the two groups. The only thing she didn't understand is why Leo held such an interest in the Caniae and why there was so much tension with Donovan's group. Speaking of which, Chloe hadn't seen Donovan in a while, but her thoughts soon stopped short as her bonds were cut loose. 

"You're going to show me how much you can fight." The man with the gray bow tie spoke. 

"Why do you need me?" Chloe questioned, her hand curling around a knife since her own weapon, the black dagger, was taken away from her. She waited patiently and thrust the blade forward, but was suddenly pulled into a vice-like grip. The Omega began struggling, gasping for much needed air, only freezing when she felt a blade pressed against her throat. Chloe wheezed as she was released, stumbling forward like she were a child learning to walk. 

"That was pathetic, my dear Omega. Again." The mysterious unidentified man sighed. 

* * *

 

Cade stared, holding a confused expression, at the man in front of him. The hunter swallowed, tapping his foot against the hard floor.

"I don't know what you mean," he answered.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. Donovan is what you'll know me as." Leo's tracker blinked, not really certain what to make of this strange man. Cade tried to ignore the way his heart hammered wildly, dreading the moment when the truth of his mission would spill. He hadn't wanted to become a hunter, only joining the lion's brigade because his older brother got caught up in the mess.

"If you let-"

"I know what you want, little hunter. Your leader wants the Caniae, isn't that correct? And who knows what'd he want to do my resident demon," Donovan smiled, eyes glinting sharply.

"I-" Cade began as he was cut off by the leader of Leo's enemies, their group called the Moon's Calling, the organization trying to continue the line of Cania, who had begun to laugh. 

"Tell me, are you really on that ungrateful man's side? Don't you want to know the truth about your father?" 

Cade fell silent, pulling against his bonds one last time, twisting his hands against the rope in order to free himself. He already had a feeling the black-eyed man, Donovan, knew the answer. Leo was a man of many words, far too aggressive for the hunter's liking, having a group of self-absorbed followers that the lion had manipulated into causing the end of all Caniae without ever really giving a reason as to why. Cade never really believed any of what his so-called boss was sprouting, but he never dared voice an option since the older man hardly tolerated traitors. 

"...no..."

"I didn't think so. You said your name is Cade, correct?"

Cade could only nod, feeling his throat beginning to get dry. If only he had just done as he was told, simply killed the demon and be done with it. Even if he knew he'd never go along with it. Leo's plans were far too set, who knew how long it would take before they came true?

"Yes- wait, how do you know my father? Who is he?" 

Donovan's once light-hearted expression dropped, a frown settling onto his face. The Moon's Calling leader sighed, contemplating whether or not it seemed like a good idea to explain the truth to Cade who stared at him with a wondering face. Finally, after nearly thirty seconds of not saying anything, he opened his mouth and started explaining.

* * *

Lucifer felt a sudden shift in his body as a blinding illuminating light engulfed everything. He screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground, his howls turning into soft moans. 

"What the bloody-" The Alpha glanced down to realize he was suddenly human, scratches all over his arms and legs from running into thorns during his time in that forest. He groaned as he stood back, limping forward as he tried walking steadily. Lucifer hissed sharply, stumbling as the Caniae wasn't used to his bones shifting between forms. He dusted himself off the continued walking in an easier fasion, noticing that the place seemed entirely unfamiliar to him. It was an abandoned road with nothing in his line of sight, only constant tress or fields. Without warning he was hit by a scent that he barely recognized. The Alpha frowned as the smell grew stronger and his eyes instinctively narrowed, head tilting slightly to one side, noticing an empty patch of land in the distance. It felt like all that was around him had become clearer, his senses heightened, world turning sharper. Lucifer breathed in the fresh scent of what he suddenly knew was flowers mixed with an aroma he'd never come across before. He sighed, wondering just how exactly he would get back to Chloe and Maze. Nothing stood out, not even-

His ears strained at the noise of wind beginning to whip against his hair, taking in another moment of the wolfish side that he possessed. The Alpha's instincts took over and he headed north, not even bothering to stop. The smells around him only increased, licking his lips hungrily as he came to realize he hadn't eaten or drank for some time, thoughts landing on how much time had passed since the Caniae had met Aleu. Lucifer snarled lowly beneath his breath, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck sticking on end. That couldn't be right. He was alone in the middle of nowhere when he caught sight of a misty form appearing in front of him. It had taken the shape of a wolf, its silver eyes watching him closely, but he knew it wasn't Aleu. Even then it felt extremely familiar like a memory calling to him yet he was unable to place it. 

_A younger six-year-old Lucifer giggled sharply as he ran across the_ _meadows of his home, feeling the wind blowing against his clothes. It was as if he was flying amongst the clouds, any previous worry or concern fading from his mind. The dark-haired child shrieked in delight, completely oblivious to any of the bad in the world._ _Lucifer squeaked when he suddenly tripped and on the ground, but in a moment of surprise he saw the silver form dancing around him. Seeing closely he realized it appeared to be a wolf, its ears laid back yet the canine didn't look like it wanted to harm him. The animal circled around the boy, who stared at it an awe and admiration when the silver creature seemed to be protecting him. A spiral of energy danced around Lucifer, the bursts of fire and ice spinning through his body, sparks flying._

_'Focus, young one. You and I are equally the same.'_

_Awed by the wolf, the brown-eyed boy reached out to touch the silver being, the combinations of fire and ice increasing within him. He was plagued by visions of a pack, **his** pack, seeing the multiple wolves bounding all over the place, hunting, sleeping. They looked at peace like everything felt alright in the world. And then he saw her. _

_Oh, she was like an angel. Her crystal blue eyes, gleaming creamy-blonde fur, her gaze sharp and beautiful. She didn't move, didn't react, simply stared back at him as if she were staring deep into his soul and heart._

_'She is the light to your darkness, the Omega to the Alpha. You belong to be.'_

_"How can I find her?"_

_'Follow the stars. You will meet eventually, young wolf.'_

_Lucifer could hear the long howl echoing deep into the air, leaving a mark that would never be forgotten._

The devil's namesake followed after the silvery form, feeling his memories shift from the day he had first encountered the creature so long ago as a young boy. He paused, trying to pinpoint where exactly he was being watched, glancing back to see if someone had been behind him. The Alpha's eyes flashed a momentary hellish-red, a glimmer of his chocolate brown apppearing in his irises.

"Now, what a sight. If it isn't exactly who I've been looking for." A voice purred.

"Show yourself. Don't think I can't beat you," Lucifer hissed, energy crackling around him, the essence of burning fire growing inside him. He knew his wolf, the Alpha, was taking over, nostrils flaring angrily. Before he had the chance to attack, something hard connected against the back of his head and everything went dark. 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the lack of updates on this fic! I've been suffering with writer's block and it was now when an idea came to me.

The adolescent with honey-brown eyes was pacing back and forth, worry setting in his expression. He had been tasked to watch their newest addition, the form of an unconscious Alpha, who had been succesfully kidnapped by one of Leo's trackers, and brought here while they trained the Omega for their own personal use. Why had he been pulled into this mess? He gave his real name to so little people, but his thoughts were focused on Lucifer. 

"Come on, wake up," the boy muttered, nudging the Caniae slightly. 

Hearing the groan coming from the Alpha only caused him to jump back, staring intently at the dark-haired male. 

"Bloody hell, not again." 

"Uh, I-I'm..." 

Lucifer noticed him, eyes narrowed, before suddenly attempting to attack the mysterious honey-eyed male. 

"No, no, wait! I'm a friend, please!"

Reluctantly the wolf let his captor go, glaring furiously at the other teenager. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" 

"I didn't kidnap you. My name is-"

Much to their _wonderful_ luck, an older man with light-tinted blue eyes and grayish-brown hair entered the room, a wide gleaming smile on his face. He had a scar just below his right cheek and a dagger was clipped onto a leather-brown belt. The man locked eyes with the honey-eyed boy, who let out a distressed whimper and took a half-step back. 

"I do apologize for the situation, but we can't have a wolf like yourself wandering around. My name's Tristan, if you must know." the man spoke, grinning slyly like a fox. Tristan held a glimmer in his eyes, almost crazed, moving closer to both the Caniae and his unnamed companion. 

"Make sure he's comfortable, boy. We wouldn't want him to be hurt before the lion decides his fate."

"O-Of co-course." 

Lucifer glared at the older boy, who looked roughly nineteen, maybe recently twenty, still not certain what to make of him. He found the other, somehow, familiar, but he could not place from where. 

"I'm going to get you out of here. You have to be quiet, okay?" The mysterious copper-haired male suddenly said. 

"Like I'm going to trust you."

"You can call me, um, Apollo."

The Alpha stared at the other weirdly, wondering why, of all possible names, the name Apollo had been picked. It was obviously an alias, trying to allude towards something. Apollo in ancient Greek lore was the god of healing and sun even prophecies. What was he trying to say? 

"I'll be back later. They'll be elsewhere. Just- I've got to go," stated Apollo, or whatever his real name was, hurriedly walking away. He bit the inside of his cheek, thoughts drifting away. Just what was he getting himself into? 

* * *

Chloe struck again with her weapon, getting better as she did it more easily, twisting and turning to avoid getting hit with her trainer's own blade. She would much rather prefer to use something else like a gun yet that didn't seem possible. The Omega had always dreamed of joining the police force, working alongside the Los Angeles department, the same job her father had picked up. 

"That's more like it," the man keeping her here, who had finally revealed his name was Addilyn, smiled. 

She sighed, having little reason to trust him, suddenly stopping when she heard two muffled voices. 

"Did you hear? Seems like Leo's gotten his hands on the Alpha." 

Chloe tried to appear disinterested, but she knew what the whispers meant. Lucifer was here, most likely trying to find her or something like that, and they were no closer to finishing whatever was planned for them. She had the feeling there was more going on than was being said, but Donovan had been increasingly evasive. 

A sinking feeling settled deep within her and she fought against attacking, pretending she knew nothing. When they least expected it, she would fight and properly understand what her dreams meant. 

 "Come on. You're going back to your quarters," Addilyn spoke, leading the Omega back to her room, cell being more appropriate. 

She saw that copper-haired teenager again, glancing at her momentarily before looking away. Chloe had no idea who he was, but he seemed the most reliable considering the boy appeared to be of some help. All she had to do was wait until the right moment. 

* * *

True to his word, the honey-eyed male returned, his expression worries and filled with urgency. Lucifer still appeared wary of his ally who pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. 

"You can't say anything. I wish it didn't have to be this way," the older copper-haired male whispered. 

He led the way as Lucifer followed closely, making sure that no one was around. The two teenagers stopped upon reaching one hallway, the Alpha only stopping because he was suddenly pulled back. Lucifer seemed about ready to protest before a hand closed over his mouth, noticing the two people, both with weapons, passing by. He fought briefly to free himself, glaring at his companion, moments before he was let go. 

"Who are you?" 

Lucifer didn't receive a response, letting his mind wander over the answer. He thought back to the name he'd been given by the boy. Apollo. 

Apollo continued further down and finally the pair reached an empty corridor, both reaching a pair of doors. He grasped the handle, glancing behind him, then pulled Lucifer close, the pair rushing outside. 

"Why are you helping me?" 

"Leo's holding me against my will! I don't have a choice, but to do as he says or he'll kill me and my brother." Apollo answered, his voice laced with fear. 

"Mm, let's say I believe you. What I find funny is why you'd bother helping me... Raphael..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that, did you? Okay, this story is getting more than 15 chapters. There's a little I need to cover and I want to extend it just a bit before I write the sequel.


	14. And So It Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovely readers... I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't been updating this one. I'm not dead. I've just been really busy with school and things.   
> Hope you enjoy!

_“And, behold, I come quickly; and my reward is with Me, to give every man according as his work shall be. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last.”_   
“Lucifer, just let me help you,” Raphael pleaded. His older brother let out a harsh bark of laughter, not moving from where he stood.   
“Oh, that's rich, Raph! You know nothing especially after Father did.” Lucifer’s words were laced with venom as his eyes flashed a hellish red. The Alpha remained stiff, catching Raphael’s scent which seemed a little strange. Raphael had the smell of honey and herbs, which Lucifer immediately recognized as the mark of a healer, but beneath it there were traces of something he didn't quite grasp. The media looked afraid even when he attempted to persuade his brother to follow.   
“What he did to you was wrong.” Raphael sighed.   
Lucifer bared his teeth in warning, causing his so-called rescuer to draw back in sudden fear. “You did nothing!”   
“And I'm sorry for that,” Raphael begged, his voice filled with genuine regret. He moved to squeeze Lucifer’s hand in a comforting gesture before letting go. His Alpha sibling said nothing though his eyes were widened from shock and something else, maybe that brotherly feeling that for one small second he had someone who cared.   
“...let’s just-” Lucifer and Raphael froze as they heard the shrill sound of a blaring alarm echoing everywhere.   
“We have to go. You can't stay here.” The younger brother spoke sharply.   
“Raph, what about Chloe?”   
“The Omega?”   
“Get her out. Promise me you'll get her out.” Lucifer all but pleaded, feeling that surge of protection for the Omega.   
“I- I promise. Now g- awk!” Raphael suddenly cried out as he was thrown against the wall and crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Lucifer’s instincts took over; pupils dilating, teeth bared in a feral growl, positioning himself to shift if need be. He sent a furious glare at the figure who dared to attack his brother.   
“Didn't you were planning to escape with a traitor.”   
A primal state opened within the Alpha, who lunged at his opponent with a loud yell, using every bit of his strength and energy to gain the upperhand. He heard his enemy, who was pinned beneath the wolf, shout out in pain. Lucifer’s hands wrapped around the other’s neck, tightening hard to cut off his adversary’s circulation. The Caniae’s eyes were now a startling mixture of his normal chocolate eyes and vivid dark red, flashing between both colors. His Alpha was fully in control, showing off his fangs, not even realizing what he was doing.   
“Lu-” A somewhat familiar voice groaned softly. The air smelt of sweet honey and the wolf could practically taste it in his tongue. Lucifer stumbled back, a soft whimpering noise escaping his lips, turning his attention towards his fallen brother. Raphael’s face was comforted in pain, blood matting his hair.   
“Raph, are you alright?”   
“You're the last of your kind, mutt. The Caniae will fade from existence.” Lucifer’s former opponent snarled, hacking now that he could speak roughly.   
Raphael spluttered and coughed, hissing sharply when he tried to stand, leaning into Lucifer who supported the healed with his weight. Lucifer swung at the person who attacked his younger sibling, knocking the mysterious individual unconscious. The Alpha, satisfied with the result, focused his full attention on Raphael, helping the honey-scented boy walk in the direction of the forest. He eventually settled into a secluded section, shifting to his wolf form where his senses were stronger and he could remain vigilant until his brother woke up.   
Dreams plagued the wolf’s mind when he fell asleep. Fire raged around him, the lakes filled with blood, the moon turned this vibrant hue of red and white. A young cream-colored she-wolf stared right back at him and he realized that she was extremely familiar. Lucifer’s ears twitched at the sight of her, catching her scent.   
Lavender. Oh, how fragrant, so divine to him. The Alpha heard a soft voice call out, whispering words of prophecy.   
And then he awoke.   
Lucifer jolted up from his vision, panting heavily. For a week, the entire time he had been held captive and moved from place to place, he had these sort of omens. And yet… this prophecy didn't occur. The Alpha was never told what it meant and as curious as he felt, he wanted nothing to do with something controlling his life. He turned his attention towards… nothing.   
“Raphael? Raph!” Lucifer shouted, seeing that his younger brother was nowhere in sight. He scrambled up, his four paws hitting the ground, taking a long whiff. The faint scent of honey was still there. His ears pricked and his tail swayed as he followed the trail.   
And so… the search began.   
_“Fate whispered to the wolf, ‘You cannot withstand the storm.’ And the wolf whispered back. ‘I am the storm.’”- Anonymous_


	15. The Wolf and the Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, guys. I promise. I just have school and such, but I'll ty to be on a bit. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_“And, behold, I come quickly; and my reward is with Me, to give every man according as his work shall be. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last.”_

  
“Lucifer, just let me help you,” Raphael pleaded. His older brother let out a harsh bark of laughter, not moving from where he stood.  
“Oh, that's rich, Raph! You know nothing especially after Father did.” Lucifer’s words were laced with venom as his eyes flashed a hellish red. The Alpha remained stiff, catching Raphael’s scent which seemed a little strange. Raphael had the smell of honey and herbs, which Lucifer immediately recognized as the mark of a healer, but beneath it there were traces of something he didn't quite grasp. The media looked afraid even when he attempted to persuade his brother to follow.

  
“What he did to you was wrong.” Raphael sighed.

  
Lucifer bared his teeth in warning, causing his so-called rescuer to draw back in sudden fear. “You did nothing!”

  
“And I'm sorry for that,” Raphael begged, his voice filled with genuine regret. He moved to squeeze Lucifer’s hand in a comforting gesture before letting go. His Alpha sibling said nothing though his eyes were widened from shock and something else, maybe that brotherly feeling that for one small second he had someone who cared.  
“...let’s just-” Lucifer and Raphael froze as they heard the shrill sound of a blaring alarm echoing everywhere.

  
“We have to go. You can't stay here.” The younger brother spoke sharply.  
“Raph, what about Chloe?”

  
“The Omega?”

  
“Get her out. Promise me you'll get her out.” Lucifer all but pleaded, feeling that surge of protection for the Omega.

  
“I- I promise. Now g- awk!” Raphael suddenly cried out as he was thrown against the wall and crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Lucifer’s instincts took over; pupils dilating, teeth bared in a feral growl, positioning himself to shift if need be. He sent a furious glare at the figure who dared to attack his brother.

  
“Didn't you were planning to escape with a traitor.”

  
A primal state opened within the Alpha, who lunged at his opponent with a loud yell, using every bit of his strength and energy to gain the upperhand. He heard his enemy, who was pinned beneath the wolf, shout out in pain. Lucifer’s hands wrapped around the other’s neck, tightening hard to cut off his adversary’s circulation. The Caniae’s eyes were now a startling mixture of his normal chocolate eyes and vivid dark red, flashing between both colors. His Alpha was fully in control, showing off his fangs, not even realizing what he was doing.

  
“Lu-” A somewhat familiar voice groaned softly. The air smelt of sweet honey and the wolf could practically taste it in his tongue. Lucifer stumbled back, a soft whimpering noise escaping his lips, turning his attention towards his fallen brother. Raphael’s face was comforted in pain, blood matting his hair.

  
“Raph, are you alright?”

  
“You're the last of your kind, mutt. The Caniae will fade from existence.” Lucifer’s former opponent snarled, hacking now that he could speak roughly.  
Raphael spluttered and coughed, hissing sharply when he tried to stand, leaning into Lucifer who supported the healed with his weight. Lucifer swung at the person who attacked his younger sibling, knocking the mysterious individual unconscious. The Alpha, satisfied with the result, focused his full attention on Raphael, helping the honey-scented boy walk in the direction of the forest. He eventually settled into a secluded section, shifting to his wolf form where his senses were stronger and he could remain vigilant until his brother woke up.

  
Dreams plagued the wolf’s mind when he fell asleep. Fire raged around him, the lakes filled with blood, the moon turned this vibrant hue of red and white. A young cream-colored she-wolf stared right back at him and he realized that she was extremely familiar. Lucifer’s ears twitched at the sight of her, catching her scent.  
Lavender. Oh, how fragrant, so divine to him. The Alpha heard a soft voice call out, whispering words of prophecy.  
And then he awoke.  
Lucifer jolted up from his vision, panting heavily. For a week, the entire time he had been held captive and moved from place to place, he had these sort of omens. And yet… this prophecy didn't occur. The Alpha was never told what it meant and as curious as he felt, he wanted nothing to do with something controlling his life. He turned his attention towards… nothing.

  
“Raphael? Raph!” Lucifer shouted, seeing that his younger brother was nowhere in sight. He scrambled up, his four paws hitting the ground, taking a long whiff. The faint scent of honey was still there. His ears pricked and his tail swayed as he followed the trail.  
And so… the search began.

  
_“Fate whispered to the wolf, ‘You cannot withstand the storm.’ And the wolf whispered back. ‘I am the storm.’”- Anonymous_


End file.
